One Last Chance
by Ginny lover
Summary: This is a fiery romance between Harry and Ginny. They are in two complete different lifestyles but when they meet at thier best friend's wedding everything will change. Rated R for sexual content, adult themes, and language


Chapter 1

5 Years Later

It was a cool, crisp autumn day in October. The slight gentle breeze went straight trough Ron and Hermione. They were enjoying a ride on broomsticks, Ron using his cleansweeper, and Hermione using Ron's older brother Charlie's. They were traveling through the Burrow's labyrinth of a garden. They had landed right in the center and began to gaze at the enormous sunflowers Mrs. Weasley planted so long ago.

Ron had grown his hair to about shoulder length, he also grew himself about 5 inches now at approximately 6'3. Hermione had fully developed into women; her hair lost its bushiness and became wavy. Her legs and chest and developed into a women which gave Ron but yet one more reason to look at her indecently. After gazing at the sunflower patch the mounted their brooms and continued onwards.

It has been 5 years since Ron and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, they are both 22 years of age. Mr. Weasley has given Ron a small minor job at the ministry. Hermione has become head publisher and author of the wizarding paper the Quibbler. She was completely appalled and mortified by its comparisons and false accusations. She has made into the most renowned wizarding paper. In 5 years time much has changed for the past ten months Ron and Hermione have flared a new found relationship, they are set to be wed in June. The only person that hasn't been let in on, the secret is Harry.

They had departed from their brooms, Hermione hair frizzled breathing heavily, said, "That was fun."

"I know something even a bit more fun," Ron added with a look of suspicions in his eyes. And with that he twirled her into his arms and began to kiss each other her passionately.

They were now living in the burrow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had moved a ways down the street into a smaller cozier house. As for the rest of the Weasley's they were scattered across the globe. Charlie had moved to Australia with a muggle girl named Angelica (his fiancé). He had sought to mover their ever since the amount of rare dragon spotting. Bill had moved to Rome with his wife of four years Fleur Declour. Percy remained in England still being the minister's right hand man, he has found very little romance. Fred and George each found romance, Fred married a muggle nurse called Autumn. And George married an auror named Crystal. They and their wives lived in huge flats outside Diagon Alley. They were currently the wealthiest foursome in the entire Alley. Ron had found romance with Hermione. Who had now taken their kissing fest e kitchen where it began to get much more intense. The only Weasley left is Ginny. She had been offered a job in the fashion industry, they had thought she had so much personality and flare. They quickly transferred her to America, New York City. She had met this guy named Kevin, he was a client of hers, and she thought he was the closest thing to love she had ever had. Well except for Harry that is.

Harry had bought his own small flat by the outskirts of the Ministry. He felt he didn't need anything too extravagant. He had become on of the top aurora, the two in command were Lupin and Moody, followed by Harry and Tonks. Harry rarely saw Ron and Hermione, perhaps only once every three months. But they had written letters very frequently, As for the rest of the Weasley's he hadn't seen them all in over 4 years. Mrs. Weasley would write an occasional, letter and gift. But that was it. Harry had grown to 6'1 and his hair not too much longer just continued to get messier and messier as the days went by for he lost hours and hours of sleep. But constantly everyday of his life he contemplated Ginny. He had had arguments with himself.

I love her

But I can't

But I can't help it

Voldemort could get her

I'll take the risk

But would she

Harry was going insane.

As Harry contemplated Ginny for awhile longer, the phone rang. Harry picked up still not quite used to muggle technology.

"Hello," Harry said unsure as to whom it might be.

"Hello, this is Stuspikett, from the department of Magical Mishaps, and Muggle Encounters," he said with the utmost confidence in his voice.

"Good evening sir," Harry said awkwardly.

"Yes, there have been many spotting of Death Eaters, near meadow ridge about 45 minutes from here," he said still remaining as though he was in control.

"I don't exactly know where that is sir," Harry said sheepishly.

"It is by Arthur's old house, I believe you are good friends with his boy."

Harry's heart jumped might he actually be returning to the burrow.

"I'll be more than happy, to go-, Harry was cut short.

"Right then, keep me posted."

Harry was then left with dial tone. Harry was never that found of Stuspikett. All Harry knew was that Stuspikett had one hell of a temper. Harry gripped his wand and apparated to the burrow, leaving the residue of a fizzling pop behind him.

Chapter 2

The Secret

Harry was now standing in the burrow's large living room. He called out, "Ron." Hardly containing the excitement that was soon to burst through Harry's chest. He opened his mouth to call again but Harry waited. He thought he should surprise Ron, which would be good. Harry crept up the stairs trying to make as little noise as he could, now wondering if any one was home at all. He got closer to Ron's door, which was shut. Harry wondered what to say, or should he just wait. He thought for about a minute longer. The hell with it I'll just barge in and yell surprise. As Harry flew open the door Harry was astounded by what he was seeing.

Hermione was on the bed, shirt off only having her black bra on. She

was propped up with her elbows releasing groans of pleasure. Ron was kneeling on the ground; he had flipped up her skirt reviling her black panties. Ron's head was nuzzled in between her thighs, toying with her. Roaming his tongue over her panties and inner thighs Her legs were rapped around his neck. Ron had stripped down to only his Chuddley Cannon boxer shorts.

Hermione looked up, eyes wide as saucer plates, Ron quickly pulled

his head from under her skirt. He stumbled up quickly, as Hermione flipped down her skirt and used a pillow to cover her bra.

"Well this is new," Harry said in bewilderment.

"Eh, there mate," Ron said sheepishly fumbling around for his or Hermione's shirt.

"Harry when did you get here," Hermione said dropping the pillow and covering herself with her arms. Looking for her shirt, which Ron had so carelessly thrown to the side.

"Well I had just apparated here, and wanted to surprise Ron but-"

"Well guess you got the surprise," Ron had called up, now on the floor struggling with his pants.

"Harry we meant to tell you-," Hermione attempted to say.

"You thought I'd over react," said Harry giving her a look of disappointment.

"Well Ron wanted to tell you by letter," she explained.

"Then why didn't you," Harry said giving Ron a nudge while he still struggled with his jean pants.

"I just thought it would be too impersonal to tell you by letter," she said. "It's not like we meant to keep it a secret forever," she added.

"Yeah and look how you found out with my head up this little beauty's skirt," Ron said jokingly through a weak smile.

"Ron," Hermione scolded, even though being slightly flattered by the compliment.

"Well is there any more secrets I should know," Harry questioned hoping to hear no. He didn't like the fact that his best friends kept secrets like this from him.

Hermione looked at Ron, Ron gave her a acceptance head nod. She looked at Harry, turned faintly pink. "Well," she paused. "We're getting married."

Chapter 3

Old Friends Reunite

"Your what," Harry exclaimed. Infuriated that

his best friends couldn't even tell him the biggest news of their lives.

"We wanted to tell you mate," said Ron, whom had now gotten fully dressed.

"How long have I not known about this," Harry said with a sense of agitation in his voice.

Hermione still searching Ron's bed and floor for her shirt gave a meager, "Aha." For she had found it rumpled under the covers. She quickly slipped it on and sheepishly added, "Ron you tell, I'll feel too bad."

"Well you see we've been together now for 8 months and we're getting married in June.

"You two seem to have so many secrets I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even invited," Harry yelled.

"Oh Harry just because we didn't tell you doesn't mean we didn't want you to be a part of it," Hermione said calmly.

"And besides you're my best man," Ron added in high hopes it would lift Harry's spirit. Ron had been successful in doing this Harry gave a reluctant smile and searching for the correct and appropriate words said, "Congratulations."

"Let's go chat, I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on," Hermione said as she strode through the doorway into the kitchen, putting on a kettle of lemon tea. She waved her wand three ornate tea cups with dandelions on the border were flung from the cabinet onto the saucers which lay in three different places on the table, one for each. Harry had recognized these glasses, they were used by Mrs. Weasley.

"So, Harry why did you come all the way out here," asked Ron curiously.

"Is it such a crime that Harry wanted to see his two best friends," Hermione argued.

"Well he's always so busy I didn't think he would have any time," Ron said hastily not wanting this to break out into a heated discussion.

"You two seem like your already married," Harry laughed at this followed by a slight giggle from Hermione. "Well there has been some sightings of Death Eaters in these parts," Harry explained.

"WHAT," Hermione and Ron screeched in unplanned unison. Ron choking hard on his hot tea, which Hermione had just recently poured.

As soon as Harry opened his mouth to explain there was a loud pop from the living room. Hermione gave a slight gasp, Ron jumped from his seat. Harry reached for his wand. Ron walked over to the door cautiously and peered through the crack.

"Where's Harry Ron," asked the strange but familiar voice.

With that Mrs. Weasley burst through the kitchen doorway and rushed towards Harry embracing him a warm hug. The hard squeeze caused Harry to drop his dandelion cup and it broke into 8 shards as the impact of the ground shattered it. Hermione quickly repaired it.

"Arthur told me you would be here," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "Oh, dear I haven't seen you in so long," she kissed Harry on the head. "And turned toward Hermione and Ron and have you heard about these two lovebirds yet," she questioned. At that Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione in which they both turned a faded pink.

"Oh, did I hear about them alright," Harry said implying a subliminal message to the couple. "No, it was more like a surprise."

Ron shot Harry a look of warning and Hermione's eyes widened just as they were before.

"Yes he has, we also told him we are going to get married," Hermione said forcefully hoping to change the subject. Ron giving her a gentle kiss on her lips in which she wrapped a leg around his and began to kiss more fiercely.

"Ahem," Mrs. Weasley was attempting to break up the two from the passionate kiss. "I'd better get going," she said hastily. "Going to Diagon Alley need a few supplies, it was nice seeing you Harry dear." She had walked through the door.

"Bye Mum," Ron said sheepishly. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing.

"What do you mean," questioned Harry with a feeling of giddiness.

"Please," Hermione said bitterly.

"Mum still has a problem knowing me and Hermione do all the sex stuff," Ron explained. Moving his hand slightly on to Hermione's rear and began to explore it.

"Ron stop," Hermione giggled. She found it very appeasing to her that someone else actually found her sexy.

"Wonder what she must think of Ginny then," Harry added accidentally slipping out aloud.

"Oh, no," Ron exclaimed. "Harry you're not really still thinking about her are you," he asked.

"I can't help it Ron," Harry said weakly.

"Things are going really really well for her and she doesn't need any thing to screw that up for her," Ron viciously explained.

Harry was getting more and angrier, why couldn't Ron just accept the fact that Harry was still in, love with her.

Hermione had talked to Ginny nearly every other day, she knew that Ginny had never gotten over Harry. She still had deep feelings for him, she wanted to interrupt, but she had promised Ginny to never tell soul.

"Ron you know I can't help it," Harry said fiercely.

"Why not," Ron yelled.

"Because I-I- I love her," Harry said much more calmly than before.

Hermione looked up at him in amazement, and Ron just gaped at him.

Chapter 4

The Death of Lord Voldemort

It has been one week's time since Harry confessed his true feeling for Ginny. Harry still having the occasional walk in on Ron and Hermione in a different position each time mind you.

Harry had been given a letter from Stuspikett telling him to travel to the outskirts of meadow ridge where the Death Eaters had been heard to be located. Where 20 members of the ministry would be attacking them full force.

It was now 1:00 am Harry crept down the stairs noticing Ron and Hermione both naked under a blanket. Sleeping in each other's arms. Harry rushed through the door into the cold autumn night. Harry had quickly apparated to where the Death Eaters were said to be, once Harry had arrived he saw green, red, and blue flashes he ran to the scene few aurors dead at the Death Eaters feet.

Harry raised his wand in hopes to kill a Death Eater, Harry was hit hard with a blast teleprompting him to a graveyard. The pressure that had been impacted on Harry was tremendous it was even hard for him to breath, Harry stood up looking around he saw more flashes. He climbed his way stumbling on nothing but air as he tried to catch balance but couldn't seem to manage. He fell again and crawled his way to the wreckage. He stood up meagerly but a blast had knocked him on his stomach once more, Harry's wand was missing, Harry breathing hard thought he might actually be killed tonight. Harry opened his eyes wincing once more he saw the last of the aurors be knocked down by the vicious figure of Lord Voldemort. Who for the first time looked weakened. He walked forward, inching toward Harry, he stumbled nearly tripping. The great dark lord gasped for breath.

As Harry looked up the dark Lord towering over him gave a triumphant smile, still showing more signs of weakness. As Harry winced one last time two blue beams were fired through the air and shot down the Dark Lord, he gave a cry of weakness and agony.

Harry saw Tonks and Lupin running toward Harry, "Tonks go bring the others to safety I'll take care of Harry," Lupin yelled.

He had bent down towards Harry returning his wand, "Harry its up to you," Lupin said attempting to raise Harry onto his feet. "You are the chosen one who has to finish the Dark Lord it can not be us, you must destroy him. Now," Lupin said with a sense of urgency in his voice. Harry was regaining the privilege to have correct brain waves. Harry had caught Lord Voldemort wand and clutched it tightly in his hand. Voldemort giving a feeble cry, Harry slammed it onto the ground he resented Voldemort, and had to destroy him. "Incendio," Harry cried. The wand burst into millions of flames reducing Voldemort's wand to ash. Harry heard one last whimper from the Dark Lord, and Harry stared at him neither through pity nor sympathy but through detestation. Harry raised his wand and quickly relinquished the gift of life Voldemort had clutched onto for so long. Harry then fell down hitting the ground hard was sent into a daze of peril.

Chapter 5

The Funeral

Harry awoke the next morning with Lupin, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, well done! You were incredible," exclaimed Mr. Weasley hardly containing himself.

Mrs. Weasley raised a hand and laid it on Harry's forehead, she has always acted as though a second mother to Harry.

"Brilliant, mate," Ron said through beaming eyes.

"Harry how are you feeling," asked Mrs. Weasley removing her hand from his forehead.

"I've been quite better, but thanks," Harry said flatly.

"Well, now that you are up in a conscience state we have to get going to the funeral," Lupin said morbidly.

"Funeral," questioned Hermione. Everyone now was looking at

Lupin.

"Oh yes," Percy said acting as though he now took the role of teacher. "17 aurors died last night."

Hermione gave a shudder.

"One of our men is too much, and 50 of their men is to little," Lupin said through closed eyes.

There was an awkward pause in which nearly everyone searched for something to say. The door opening had broken the pause and Tonks stuck her head in and said, "Reamus sweetheart, we have to get going they say the are ready for us."

"Ready for what," asked Ron now standing up.

"Oh, well Tonks and I need to make speeches at the funeral. To show them signs of tribute," Lupin said casually.  
"Oh and nearly all the Weasley's are going to be there to pay their respects," Mr. Weasley said as though he had one a rigorous task.

Harry's spirits lifted, "All the Weasley's," he asked attempting not to sound as though he wanted to only see Ginny. Ron gave him a look of disappointment, and Hermione gave a weary smile.

"Of course except for Charlie and Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said through puffy eyes.

Harry's spirits now plummeting back into his chest were they had just recently been so quickly uplifted.

"Well its about time," Lupin said urgently. "We've really got to get going now."

"Reamus do you honestly think Harry is going to be up to this," asked Mrs. Weasley worried.

"He just killed Voldemort Molly, I think he is now truly up to anything," Lupin said.

To Harry's shock no one cringed at the name Voldemort. He believed that now Voldemort was dead there was no true fear any longer.

"Quickly everyone hold hands and apparate we don't have much time to waste," Lupin said as though they were headed to a wedding and not a funeral.

They had arrived at the grim ceremony, soon after a little man in a black coat, had ceased speaking, Tonks strode up to the podium. She began to speak with such elegance Harry barley remembered this was the fun loving, bubbly pink haired girl he had known for so long.

Hermione began to cry, hot tears pouring down her face, Harry tried his hardest not to he did not want people to see his shame.

As Tonks walked back from the podium, she wiped her red eyes, and let Lupin succeed her spot.

As his speech took flight, Hermione lost herself, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and began to bawl in his shoulder. Ron put a comforting arm around her backside and kissed her gently on the head. She gave a slight gasp for air, "Shhhh," Ron said lovingly.

This made Harry think of Ginny, he began to think about that other guy she was with. Without even knowing him Harry's heart was filled with resentment once more. Harry wanted her so bad he would give up anything, this made tears swell into Harry's eyes, for he hasn't seen her in so long, for she wasn't here today to share their pain, but most of all because she wasn't here with him.

Chapter 6

The Wedding

Part 1

It was now 8 moths later, Hermione and Ron's wedding drew closer as the days went by. Harry was given the offer to permanently live in the burrow. Harry believed it would be too intrusive on their relationship, but they insisted and Harry with no further objections obliged. Besides Harry was in and out for that's what his job needed, giving them a lot of alone time.

It was now only 8 days before the wedding and the house had already lost its roomy breathing space. Charlie and his fiancé Angelica, were sharing a room with Bill and Fleur (Harry had barley recognized her she was 5 months pregnant), each couple had to sleep in twin beds. Fred had won some sort of contest, which gave him the privilege to dump the remainder of the business on George. Fred and Autumn were sharing Fred and George's old room.

Harry was already getting crowded in, and dreading the fact that he and Percy would soon be sharing a room together. Hermione would get into a state where she would be verging on insanity. She was rarely home, and when she was everyone stayed clear her path.

Harry had needed to talk to Ron; he beckoned Ron over interrupting him with his conversation with Autumn.

"Uh, Ron I've been thinking," Harry said hoping to execute what he was trying to say in a fashion that would not get Ron angry again. "Well, is Ginny staying here," Harry asked hopes now completely raised but yet again, hoping they would not be shot down like the countless times before.

"Harry, as your friend, you have to stop this," said Ron in an almost annoyed tone that he was going over this again. "She has a boyfriend and a-"  
Ron was cut short.

"And its really serious," said Harry just as annoyed. "I know," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Harry but as much as I hate to say it she has moved on from you," Ron said now giving some sympathy towards Harry.

Harry looked at Ron more fiercely than before, if Ron weren't Harry's best friend he would have smacked him.

"Ron you don't understand I lover her, and I'll stop at nothing until I have her with me again," Harry said raising his voice slightly.

"No, Harry you can't, you don't."

"All I ask is she going to be at the wedding," Harry asked hopes raising slightly as they did before.

Ron took a deep breath and said "Yes, but she is only staying for one night, she's busy the next day. And she is bringing Kevin," Ron said attempting to forewarn Harry.

"Thank you, Thank you. I actually like it better that she is only staying for one night," said Harry thankfully.

"Why," asked Ron curiously.

"Because I couldn't imagine her sleeping with some one else in the same house," Harry said.

Ron pushed open the door and gave a forced reluctant laugh.

Harry climbed the stairs, he needed to clean Hedwig's cage, and he had let it go to the dumps. He approached his room door closed. Harry opened it and to his surprise saw Fred and Autumn both naked rolling around on the bed. Fred was under Autumn's slender body.

She had an extremely pretty face and Harry would have loved to swim in her dark pools for eyes.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. Why was it always him he thought, gave a sigh and walked down the stairs.

"Harry out of my," Hermione came darting up the stairs. "I need to apparate to the musician's center to double check our arrangements," Hermione said furiously. As harry moved quickly out of her way, he heard the pop her spell had left behind.

"She makes Fleur look like a kitten on our wedding day," Bill had said jokingly. He had walked to the bottom of the stairs to see the commotion, Harry laughed at this as well.

The doorbell rang Bill, opened it. And his expression was quickly changed from curious to glum. "Oh, hello," Bill said being quite depressed.

There he was Percy, he said this in the most obnoxiously cheerful voice, "Hey Harry."

Harry climbed the stairs and gave half an effort to say hello.

"Oh, Harry, the upstairs bathroom off limits," Bill had said smiling.

"Why," questioned Harry.

"Angie and Charlie," are in the shower.

Harry gave a half-hearted laugh he didn't need to walk in on any one else.

It is now 2 days later as the wedding drew closer, as the rest of Weasley's flocked to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley remained here for the days but left at the nights, they had come to gently lift the load on Ron and Hermione.

Hermione began to have nervous breakdowns in inconsistent patterns, which were soon comforted by Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley would coach Ron on women, which Ron had described to Harry as the most awkward time in his life.

Even though Harry hadn't much to do in the day, except think about Ginny. The nights were Harry's favorites, they would each take turns telling a secret about their past. Well except for Percy that is, he would "supervise" the game.

Angelica's, Autumn's, Crystal's, and Fleur's all surprised him the most since he didn't know too much about them. Except for Crystal, which Harry knew a little about, they had met at the ministry. She had long flowing blonde hair, an adorable face and personality, and a pleasant figure. Which still gave Harry a reason to look at her indecently.

Side from the night's time went slowly at the Burrow, Harry always seems to have very little to do, since he had taken a lot of time off work to help with the wedding. It was now only 1 day away, Ron had been sweating and stuttering wherever he went, still being given advice on what to do with women. Hermione, was still triple checking everything, and being comforted by Mrs. Weasley. Charlie and Angelica would take long walk into the woods, sometimes would even be gone for 6-7 hours, Harry could only imagine what they did out there being gone that long. Fleur was being treated like a queen from Bill. She seemed to have her own personal servant. Percy remained as annoying as ever, and Fred and George seemed to treat Crystal and Autumn like toys. Even though they seemed to enjoy the attention.

All Harry could do was contemplate Ginny; he longed for the wedding day to come. He longed for Ginny even more so.

Later that night Charlie came up to Harry and asked, "Eh, Harry you won't to come to a bachelor party with the rest of us?"

Harry decided he had better let Ron's last night alone be with his brothers. "I'll pass, but thanks.

Hermione had also gone out with the girls to do a little celebrating of their own. Harry climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door, knowing he would not walk in on anyone. He collapsed on his bed, thinking about Ginny once more. These warm pleasant thoughts put Harry into a deep trance, which he liked to call sleep.

Part 2

Harry had awoke the next morning to stomps and crashes from downstairs. He shook his head getting the last bit of sleep, out of him. He had had a very interesting dream about Ginny. Where she was having an affair with Harry, and hated Kevin. Harry had like this much of it, but then she began to speak French, and became a hooker. That is when Harry got lost.

Harry pushed open his door and jolted into the kitchen to see what was going on. Hermione was in there phone in on hand paper in the other, yelling at God knows what.

"Hermione, everything is going so be okay," Harry attempted to make this sound as reassuring as he could.

"Oh, Harry it can't just be okay, it has to be perfect," Hermione said irritably.

There was a question on Harry's mind that he had waited so long to ask her, and now he wasn't quite sure if this was the time.

"Uh Hermione can I- ER talk to you," asked Harry hoping she wouldn't attack him.

"I guess but Harry can you make this quick," she added hastily.

"Well-I-ER-was just wondering- uh- uh is your bridesmaid," Harry asked sheepishly.

Hermione stopped fumbling for she now knew what he wanted to hear "Oh well I hope you know that the bridesmaid walks up with the best man," she said teasing him in a fun way. She then let out a small giggle.

"Well, I figured that," Harry said forcing another giggle out of Hermione.

"Well, that should be obvious to you," Hermione said suspiciously.

"Harry you and me both know you're not that dubious," she said now implying that Harry had already knew this bit of information beforehand.

"It's Ginny of course."

Harry's spirits leapt; he is finally going to get to hold her again.

"Thank you, thank you so much," he said as though Hermione did him an enormous favor.

"Well, Harry I need to get ready because today I'm-"

She gasped and finished her sentence, "I'm getting married." It was now in the early hours of the twilight, everyone had started flocking towards this ceremony. As harry greeted people at the door he reminisced about Ron and Hermione, through all their battles and fights as children, they were now in love to exchange vows of commitment and ceremonial love.

Harry folded Ron to the back room where Ron had began to adjust his tie, "Harry I'm going to be fine, right," asked Ron wearily.

"Yes you're going to be great, she loves you, and you love her that's all you need."

"You're right Harry, I'm going to be good at this, I hope," he said as though getting the same tone of wordiness in his voice as he had before Harry had come to console him. Harry left the room as Fred and Charlie came to talk to Ron.

Harry walked from the room peering to find Ginny, he knew he was here Ron had told Harry that she was. Harry looked and there she was, locked in a fierce embrace kissing Kevin passionately. Harry reached for his wand, he had the sudden urge to hex him. But he resisted the temptation, he did not want to be the cause of ruining his best friends wedding.

Ginny and Kevin broke apart giving her one last gentle kiss on the lips, Harry's skin was crawling with resentment. He looked at Ginny who now made eye contact, he couldn't see it but she had turned brightly pink. She then waved to Harry, who waved back. He then could see that she was smiling and she was making her way towards him. She was wearing a long flowing dress dark red, strapless dress, which dragged on the floor slightly. It had embroidery of roses on the bottom. She was truly beautiful, she could make any man crave her warm touch and want to taste her passion fruit lips, the sensation bursting in their mouth, would give anyone chills.

Harry had found himself staring in thinking in the wrong fashion about her. She had reached him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry put his arms around her, hoping to never let go he was in ecstasy.

"Oh, Harry," she said lovingly, rubbing his back with her sensational touch. Harry's stomach felt it fly threw him the sensation was now overpowering his weak body.

"Oh, Ginny I've- ER- missed you so much," Harry said trying his best not to seem like an idiot.

"Oh, me too, I'm so glad you could be here, I think about you everyday," she said hugging him tighter and giving him his second kiss on the cheek.

He thought it was brilliant, how she hadn't forgot him, she thinks about me everyday he thought.

Ginny released him from her embrace, leaving him wishing she would come back to his arms. But she gave him his final kiss this last time a peck on the lips. As she stand there in front of him, Harry to this opportunity to gaze at her angelic like beauty.

Harry peered off to the side to see Kevin giving Harry a look of malevolence.

"Ginny, I'm so happy you could make it," Harry said hardly containing the excitement that was soon going to break from his chest. Harry was attempting to conceal the monster that has always dwelled inside of him. From leaping out and kissing Ginny passionately.

"I know it's like we kept missing each other. I'm so happy to be here with you," she said beaming.

Harry took this very seriously was she happy to be here, or to just be with Harry, or both perhaps. What difference did it make, his loved one was here with him now and Harry could not think of anything more that he truly desired.

"Uh, Ginny I have something to-uh tell you," Harry said attempting not to blush. As he worked up his courage, she gave him a look of understanding as to though she might know what he was about to say.

"Ginny," Hermione had called from inside the room in which she had gotten changed. "I need to see my beautiful bridesmaid," Ginny laughed.

"Uh, Harry can this wait," Ginny asked anxiously.

Harry knew how happy she was and didn't want that ever to change.

"Of course," Harry said reluctantly through his fake smile of disappointment.

Ginny scurried to the room to which Hermione had beckoned her. Ginny slowly opened the door and gasped. "Hermione, you look amazing," Ginny stared in awe.

"As do you," Hermione said modestly. Flattered by the compliment. Hermione did look radiant tonight, her white dress emphasizing her curves, which gently flowed on the ground below her, her veil which gave her a look a class and poise. She was stunning.

"Well, Ginny I saw you talking to Harry," Hermione said implying that Ginny knew what she was talking about.

Ginny was slightly nervous talking about this, but she shared everything with Hermione.

"Well, Hermione there's no hope between, us. He's over me I can tell," said hoping it wasn't true. "Things between me and Kevin are wonderful, I've moved on," Ginny was now telling an enormous lie, she still had such strong feelings of contempt for Harry.

"Well, for someone's whose moved on they sure have a lot of kisses to give," Hermione added.

"What," said Ginny surprised at such a remark.

"Ginny from a married women if I ever did that to someone, Ron would be livid with anger."

"Hermione, Kevin's not Ron he doesn't get mad like that," Ginny added hoping it wasn't true.

"Really," said Hermione. She pointed her finger through the doorway at Kevin whom they both were peering threw and he was shooting Harry with looks of hatred. Ginny gaped.

"Hermione, we're ready for you it's time," Mr. Weasley had stuck his head into the doorway had beckoned to Hermione. Ginny kissed Hermione as she followed Mr. Weasley through the door.

As everyone in the chapel got situated, the wedding music started Mrs. Weasley walked Ron up to the altar, she had now realized that she didn't have anymore children, her youngest was living a continent away at 22 years old, while all the rest were married. She began to cry, then Harry linked in arms with Ginny strode up to the altar, once they reached Ron, Ginny gave a kiss to Harry who proceeded to the right side of Ron. Ginny walked over to Ron and began to laugh in a loving way. She kissed him, and then the bridal music began Hermione proceeded through the doorway looking radiant, Harry even had to admit that she was beautiful. Harry's mind began to wonder until he heard Hermione now fixated with a loving look at Ron, said "I do."

They embraced each other and locked into a passionate kiss. Harry looked around the church to see old friends, Tonks, Lupin, Neville, Dean, and Luna, even Mad-Eye Moody showed up.

As Ron and Hermione went through the back doors, Ginny and Harry linked in arms again, followed in their footsteps.

As the wedding got later and later into the night, Hermione came out with Ron and stepped onto the dance floor, holding each other lovingly. Mrs. Weasley told Harry that it is a family tradition to have everyone's wedding song to be Can You Feel The Love Tonight. As the lights slowly dimmed Harry noticed the vague images of Hermione dancing with Ron. They kissed each other romantically, and Hermione laid her head on Ron's upper chest, he kissed her head gently.

The dance floor soon filled up with all the Weasleys, Harry the only two in the entire wedding hall that were not dancing with anyone were himself, and Percy. Harry was very mad, he didn't have someone special to share this occasion with, but he was even more mad he couldn't share it with Ginny. He then saw her and Kevin dancing to probably the most romantic song in history, tears slowly began to swell in his eyes. Ginny kissed Kevin fiercely, and then he kissed her head, which she laid, on his chest, she looked up and then kissed again. This had pushed Harry over the edge, he walked up pushed open the doors and walked outside into the night sky. He sat on the steps, hot tears of anger running down his face he choked. He wished he wasn't so stupid how could he let the best thing in his life ever slip away, Harry believed he was an idiot. Then Harry heard the doors slowly creak open, he looked up wiping his face, more tears came running down. And there she was the most beautiful creature ever to walk the Earth, Ginny.

"Harry what's wrong," she said walking down towards him. Harry got on his feet.

She was now completely in front of him, wiped his face for him. Harry had mustered up the courage he needed to tell her. "Ginny I-I Love you," he said gazing at her beauty. Harry's insides were soaring with fear and triumph.

Their noses were now touching, Ginny didn't seemed to shocked. She just looked at him and gently pulled him slightly closer their bodies touching one another's, their hearts racing, she hooked her leg around his turning Harry's stomach, inside and out. He gently kissed her, her knees buckled. Their sensual touches sent electricity throughout their bodies. She was now clasping onto him for support, "Harry, I-I-I Love-,"

Harry waited for the sweet words to fulfill his sensation inside him, she pulled away from his grip, his heart dropped.

"Oh, no Harry, Please, Harry, I, I can't, Please Harry, oh, no, please, I'm so sorry," she said dashing up the stairs.

"Ginny," he called up to her racing towards her, he pushed through the doors and heard the pop.

She had left Europe, she had left the wedding, and she had left Harry alone once more.

Chapter 7

The Decision

The next morning Harry woke up, he had had a terrible nights sleep. Ginny had almost said she loved him, the words Harry had waited to hear for such a long time now. She had said I love and then stopped. Ddi this mean she still had feelings for him, or was it just a one-night thing, but if it were serious, how would Harry ever know. It was just that godforsaken Kevin, standing in the way of their courtship, Harry knew he would need to find out somehow.

As Harry rolled out of bed and began to walk down the stairs Ron and Hermione had entered, they had stayed at a hotel honeymoon sweet. And by the screwed up looks on them Harry knew that they had had a busy night.

Ron held Hermione in his arms, "Harry," called Ron as they entered into the living room, Hermione now kissing Ron more intimately.

"Contgrats," Harry said watching them, as their kissing began to get more passionate. "How do you feel," Harry asked trying to act as though he knew what he was talking about.

"In love," responded Hermione beaming at Ron.

Ron put Hermione on her flat feet and began to kiss each other again; they embraced each other in an enormous hug. Ron had begun to kiss her neck a collection of times. Then they resumed the fierce kissing on the lips.

Harry walked up the stairs knowing that today would be filled with that. He felt they needed alone time.

Ginny had just finished eating breakfast, she had off from work today, and wanted to use it as some relaxing time. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that had transpired the night before. _WasI really in love with Harry_, _I feel like I am_. _But a better question is doI want this to happen_. She knew the answer all too well. _Of courseI do_. _But, ifI do love Harry, that might be too big of a_ _risk forme to take right now_. She thought. _But what ifI don't care_. _Besides some of the best_ _things that have happened tome were risks_. _If he did come back tome,I couldn't leave America it's going all to well for me_. _But,Iwant to love Harry, but could I ask Harry to give up what he had in Europe, would that be too selfish_. She put her head in her arms and gave a sigh of confusion.

Harry had made up his mind he was going to go to America and find Ginny. He had to, his soul needed to be put to rest he had to find out if she was serious. Harry pulled out his suitcase from under his bed. He began to throw his clothes in it dropping the greater majority of them. He heaved it up off the bed and crashed onto the floor. He kicked open the door and began to drag his suitcase down the stairs.

As He reached just about a little ways down he noticed Ron and Hermione on the couch. Hermione lying in between Ron's legs, kissing each other passionately. Her hands running them through his hair and his easing their way down her skirt.

Harry almost felt bad for them disturbing their love making but yet another time. But, he had to he had to find Ginny.

"Ron, take care of Hedwig," Harry yelled to him. As he made his way to the second to last step. Ron had quickly removed his hand from under Hermione's' skirt. Hermione looked up and fixed some buttons that were undone, and brought herself up off the couch. Ron quickly followed the action raising himself up as well.

Harry had now reached the door and Ron quickly stepped, "Harry where are you going," asked Ron suspiciously.

"I'm going to find Ginny," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Ron had looked shocked Ron stood in front of the door blocking Harry from getting any further. "No Harry she is over you, I can't let you go," Ron said raising his voice.

Hermione would have normally sided with Harry but Ron was her husband so she looked at the floor and remained silent.

"Ron last night she told me she loved me, after I told her," Harry yelled now getting angrier.

"You what," exclaimed Ron through his bewilderment. "Harry I'm not letting you go I refuse, one of you is going to get deeply hurt." Ron had now moved in front of the door arms sprawled out over it, refusing to step aside by ordinary means.

"Ron move," Harry commanded.

"No," said Ron firmly. Ron was not going to budge.

"Ron," Harry said much more calmly, then before. "You will not get in my way, any longer." And with that Harry drew out his wand and pointed at Ron's chest. Ron just gaped at him wide eyed.

"Move," said Harry one last time, not giving in, and keeping his wand directed toward Ron.

"Ron," Hermione said still staring at the ground. This is the first time in the entire confrontation that Hermione had spoke. Ron had known and loved her for 11 years and he knew well enough that that tone meant back down.

Ron reluctantly stepped aside and let Harry proceed through the doors. As harry dragged his suitcase he yelled, "When I get back you've better had a bigger bed for the two of us," Harry called out. Ron gave a sigh and a look of hopelessness. Harry then apparated to America.

Hermione smiled she knew Ginny would not resist him.

"Do you really think that she's going to actually go for him," Ron asked Ron, still with a remnant of bewilderment.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and let out a slight giggle, "Hermione do you know something I don't," asked Ron now beginning to get very curious.

"There are a lot of things I know that you don't," Hermione said through her giggles, this made Ron laugh as well.

At this he grasped her into a tight hug and began to kiss her neck and start to massage her back she let out a low moan, "Continue from where we left off," Ron asked as though hoping nothing ever happened beforehand.

"Pleasures all mine," Hermione said in her sexiest tone, now feeling slightly aroused.

Ron gently laid her down on the couch and crept her fingers up her shirt as they were locked in a passionate kiss. He struggled with her bra, "It clasps in the front," she said through her giggles. He struggled with it a bit more and finally undid it. He pulled it out from under her sleeve. Letting his hands roam free over her breasts, she let out a moan of pleasure and arousal. She pushed him on his back, putting her lower body in between his legs once again. Kissing each other, rapidly and fiercely, she removed his shirt and began to make random circles on his chest. She had begun to feel Ron's throbbing problem, she found it sexy that she turned him on as well. She tried to undo his belt, it proved to be a rigorous task, but a successful on. She lowered his pants, letting her hands become as mobile as his were. She gave a slight giggle at his Chuddley Cannon boxer shorts. Which both of her hands were under playing with his "companion" gently feeling and grasping. As Ron pulled off her skirt reviling her pink panties, he slowly began to bring them down just as he got one gentle feel the phone rang, "Dammit," Ron yelled, releasing his hands from her panties. Hermione quickly readjusted herself still remaining topless answered the phone.

"Hello," she said in an unsure tone. She gasped, "Ginny," she said now completely recognizing who it was.

Ron had perked up wishing Hermione's hands still remained under his boxer shorts.

"Oh, no he's bu-," Hermione was cut short. "Oh, okay, bye then. Love you too," she hung up the phone.

"Ron we need to talk," she said.

"Yes," he asked almost now nervous as to what she might say.

"Ginny, is in love," Hermione said now beaming, Ron gaped at her.

"I knew she would fall for Kevin," Ron said now pouring himself a glass of butterbeer.

"No, not with Kevin, but with Harry," Hermione knew she had hit some nerve. Ron dropped his glass and realized the truth.

Chapter8 

Ginny

Part 1

Harry apparated to New York City, he had ended up in some scummy bathroom, where he was mortified, he could have sworn he saw a rat scurry by. Harry was appalled at the up keep of this place, and this is the city that Ginny had decided to move to.

Harry had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, but could he really go in such a dirt hole? He opened the door holding his breath and he was soon flabbergasted. There was a couple in the stall, both nearly naked, as his hands roamed freely over her breasts. Harry gaped at them and quickly dashed out. How could anyone manage to do that? It is a small stall and they were flopping around like eels out of water.

As harry walked out of the stall wondering how on Earth to find Ginny, he remembered that there was some sort of muggle reference book, called a oh what was it a a uh phone book. He remembered, now all he would need to do was to find a store where they have these "phonebooks."

What else did Harry know about Ginny, she was an attractive girl, who worked in fashion. That narrows his searches down to nearly every other girl he sees.

Well Harry continued to walk aimlessly forward, when he looked into the window of a Verizon store, he saw phones every where. As he went to push the doors they opened automatically, giving Harry a startle. Harry noticed some woman was having a heated argument with what seemed to harry as the store manager. She said her phone was faulty, on how it didn't include some special feature. Harry didn't quite understand at all.

Harry noticed a sales clerk, he slowly walked up to him and asked, "Do you have –ER- a –uh phonebook," Harry tried to act as casually as he could, which made himself look like a fool.

The store clerk gave him a look of unreasoning, and then nodded his head. Well Harry was soon to realize that the city of New York had horrible service, he sat there waiting a half an hour for the "phonebook."

Harry caught a glimpse at the store clerk carrying the "phonebook" towards him, "Sorry for the inconvenience," the clerk said apathetically.

Before Harry had a chance to answer the clerk had turned his back. Now harry had the only object in his hands that could help locate his beloved.

It took him 20 minutes to find the G/W section, he skimmed it quickly and got a glimpse of her name, Ginny Weasley and her phone number. He quickly jotted it down on his hand ran outside to a pay phone, luckily on his way he managed to find a couple loose quarters and dimes. He quickly shoved them into the phone and dialed rapidly.

He got the ringer while he was sweating in fear and anxiety, it rang 2, 3, 4, 5 times no one answered. Harry's heart was racing soon losing its endurance as the answering machine picked up, Harry tears began to swell in his eyes as he hung up the phone, the only thing that made him resist crying was hearing Ginny's sweet tender voice on the other line.

Harry was overly depressed he even considered apparating back to Europe. But he couldn't have made that big of a deal and go back as a failure, he sighed and walked into a pub, which here in America they call "bars." He sat down to a rather attractive but yet extremely provocative black haired girl.

Her jean skirt was only about half way up her thigh, and her pink shirt was very low cut, reviling the top of her bra. Her was pitch black, and perfectly straight.

As Harry ordered a drink he thought about how he would ever find Ginny. As he continued to contemplate the fact the dark haired girl's leg movement distracted him. She had slightly adjusted her self-reviling just a little under her skirt. Harry then scanned her from legs, to thighs, to her fully developed chest. Harry found himself staring too long. He had noticed a far less attractive girl sitting next her talking about fashion or something.

As the bartender served Harry his drink, he began to stare longer at her raw thighs and her perfectly shaped chest. His mind wandered off back to Ginny, she was wearing the same skimpy outfit, and making the same provocative movements. He then pictured Ginny legs spread seating herself on Harry's lap. He quickly shook his head he didn't not want his possible newfound relationship be based just upon sex. Even though it had to play a huge part, as he reconsidered. He lifted his drink to take a sip on it as he choked on what he began to swallow, he heard the black haired girl say,

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what Ginny told me."

Harry was shocked and amazed. He had found a clue on how to get to her.

"What," he said aloud making sure the two girls could here him. The provocative girl turned around giving Harry another full glimpse of her panties, as she repositioned himself. Harry now began to feel his "companion" rising with glee.

"What was her name," Harry asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"You mean Ginny," the dark hired girl said. Bending slightly over letting Harry catch a glimpse of her cleavage. His "companion" now fully erected.

"Yes," Harry said trying to resist taking another glance, but his "companion" had overpowered him, he got a look at her inner thigh. He pulled his eyes away to his "companion's" displeasure.

"Where does she live," Harry asked now he had found where she could be located. He then just realized he weird the question sounded.

"I'm sorry he said, I'm an old friend of hers. I've been searching everywhere, I came all the way from Europe."

The girl gave him a look of understanding, "Are you Harry Potter," she asked.

Harry gave a look not of understanding but a look of triumph, "Yes," he said spirits now over his head. "Could you please help me," he pleaded.

As she turned around and reached into her purse Harry got another look at her raw flesh, of her inner thigh, and a slight vague image of back panties. Harry's "companion" was rising but yet again.

She turned back around giving Harry a final glance of cleavage.

And handed him a slip of paper, "Go find her," she said excitedly. She had just dropped her pen. Harry and the girl stood up in unplanned unison, and as she bent over to pick up her pen Harry got a glimpse of black velvet like panties.

It had dawned on harry that Ginny had told her friends about him. As he pushed open the door he felt like an animal that had just successfully killed their prey.

He followed the directions with the utmost care, but he couldn't contain the monster that burst through his chest he ran all the way there. As he approached the house number he stopped looked up and saw a rather large house, he looked at its number and the number on the card he had found Ginny at last.

Part 2

Harry noticed the lights were on he worked up his courage and to match the extent of his fear. He walked slowly up the pathway that led to his lovers' house. As he reached the door he took a deep breath and let the air expel through his nose, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer it was silent, his spirits plummeting more rapidly and faster than ever before. Harry held his breath he heard footsteps. The door slowly creaked open. Harry could see Kevin on the couch shirt, off pants a tad lower than before. Ginny had answered a few top buttons undone and hair slightly messed up but no where near enough to take away from her beauty.

Her eyes wide as plates mouth opened, "Harry," she said looking at the ragged figure.

"Ginny," he gasped, from exhaustion. He had let the beast inside him take over. For he gripped Ginny pulled her closer to his body and kissed each other passionately. He believed she would push away but she didn't she let his tongue enter her mouth, both their tongues wrestling for control. He put her arms around her in a loving embrace, He gazed into her eyes, and they began to kiss each other much more gently than before. Harry put his hands on her face, as the kissing slowly got more intense.

But, then Kevin, who was standing up, abruptly interrupted them. "What the hell do you think your doing," he yelled.

Harry closed the door as he and Ginny climbed inside. Harry reached for his wand, Kevin was livid with hatred. Ginny laid a gentle hand on Harry's arm, "I'll do it," she said lovingly gazing into Harry's deep emerald eyes. She walked over to Kevin

"Kevin," she said kindly.

"What," he snapped furiously at her.

"Kevin I like you a lot, but well I just well I love Harry," she explained. Kevin looked at her trough disgust. "I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. "But we can't be together any longer," she added. She attempted to reach for Kevin's arm but he pulled away fast.

_He turned around, Harry saw tears in his eyes did Kevin actually love Ginny_, Harry thought to himself. Kevin wiped his eyes and looked at Ginny. To Harry's shock and resentment, he raised a fist at her and began to come at her.

"Touch her and I break every bone in your body," Harry said fiercely, wand raised. Nothing could please him more than to inflict pain on Kevin.

"And what the hell are you going to do with that piece of shit," Kevin clamored.

It had just dawned on Harry that Ginny never mentioned any of the wizarding things to Kevin. Kevin began to swing at Ginny she gave a feeble whimper, "EXPLLERIAMUS," bellowed Harry.

Kevin was flung back into the door break it off its hinges shattering on the floor. Harry ran toward Ginny, and hugged her tightly.

Kevin got up tripping over the wreckage and ran quickly to the door clutching his arm, he was crying. As he walked past Ginny he muttered, "Stupid bitch." And was gone.

Ginny was still shaking Harry squeezed her tighter put his lips onto her head, and whispered, "Shhhhhhh," Harry did this making the effort to clam her down. "I love you so much, and I would never want anything to happen to you," he said and kissed her on her head.

"I love you to, I never stopped either," she gasped trying to catch her breath she was crying, from happiness and fear.

"I was so angry, that I left you, I'm sorry. I just didn't want anything to ever happen to you," Harry said continuing to comfort her. He stroked her hair lovingly, as she still remained in his arms.

"Well we're together again finally, after all these years," she said this calmly she had finally caught her breath.

"No more messing up," Harry promised.

"I love you, you'll never know how much," she said. She had now looked up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she sealed it with a mild kiss. Harry kissed her back, they broke apart, and Harry put his hands on her face her skin was like silk. So soft so flourished it gave harry chills. He kissed her gently and it became gradually more intense. Their tongues began to do the tango in each other's mouths. Harry lowered his head kissing her neck, she ran her fingers through his black hair.

Her hands slowly became more mobile as she ran her nails under his shirt up his backside, making fortuitous patterns, which gave Harry goosebumps.

Their bodies now against each other's, she could feel Harry's throbbing, his fully erected "companion" craved her touch, as well as the rest of Harry's body. She slowly moved her hand gently down his body and moved it over his "companion" onto his thigh

"Ginny are you sure," Harry asked hoping to hear her loving words of yes I love you.

"No," she said commandingly. And with that sealed Harry's mouth again with a passionate kiss. Harry was twirling her dark orange hair with his fingers running them down her neck. She let out a low moan of pleasure.

As the two of them were locked in a fervent kiss, he moved his hands along her upper body skimming her the curves of her breasts. She desperately wanted him to touch and caress them. But she knew Harry would need to drive her to insanity before he gave her pleasurable ecstasy that easily.

She slowly removed her hands from under his shirt and entangling them in the knots of Harry's hair.

Harry then lifted her up and carried her upstairs,

"Third door on the left," Ginny said anxiously. Harry kicked open the door and placed Ginny on her backside, lying down on the bed. He had waited for this for so long, to fulfill her sexual craving. He planned to tease her with his hands and tongue till he drove her mad.

Harry quickly sent his hands back up Ginny's shirt removing it, seeing her black bra. He had placed his hands on the lower curves of her breasts and began to gently circle around them touching some of the exposed flesh from her skimpy bra. She let out a moan of pleasure, from the back of her throat. Harry then kissed her quickly and laid his head in between her breasts and kissed every inch of raw flesh. Harry noticed Ginny's nipples were erected he had succeeded in getting her aroused.

Harry moved his hands around her backside and undid her bra, quickly removing it, he gazed out her perfectly shaped breasts, which he had so longed to touch and squeeze. But he felt he still needed to tease her. Without lying his hands on them he took her erected nipple and put it in between his two fingers and gently flicked them. This sent Ginny to a state of such bliss, that she felt as if she might die. Harry then kissed her passionately and Harry removed his hands.

Harry then laid his head on her left breast and cupped the right one, which Ginny had been craving for. Another moan was released from Ginny. Harry put his mouth on her nipple and played with it with his tongue, then he moved to the right one and did the same. This sent jolts of electricity through her body. Then Harry raised his head and kissed Ginny on the neck hundreds of times, and then he licked Ginny's lips and kissed her intensely, as his hands squeezed her breasts a low moan was caught by Harry's kiss. Ginny didn't know how much more she could take, she wanted much much more but was her body ready to take on the challenge. As Harry moved his head downwards kissing every inch of skin he passed, he spent many minutes kissing and licking her breasts.

He slowly inched down towards her waist. He kissed her stomach gently massaging her legs through her pants. Harry undid her jeans quickly and lowered them reviling her black panties. Which Harry wanted to dive his head into but he knew that would be to fast too so, his goal was to drive her mad with bliss and he planned to achieve that. Harry believed that Ginny would have very little reluctance to opposing anything Harry wanted to do to her. Harry laid his head in between her legs and he began to kiss and massage her inn thighs, so close to her "sweet spot" Harry could actually feel her ecstasy. Harry gently nuzzled his her panties with his head letting Ginny give a groan of pleasure more intense more satisfying the ones beforehand. Harry moved his hands back up to her breasts he could feel her beating heart rushing rapidly from all the sexual intercourse. He caressed her breasts gently but at the same time he squeezed them with vigor. She let out another moan of pleasure.

Harry slowly brought his hands down to her "sweet spot" and began to massage it through her black panties. Harry moved his head downward to finish her off, with ecstasy, but she gripped his head. Pulled him back up to her face kissed him roughly, and said, "Harry I-I can't take anymore I've had enough." Harry looked at her in disbelief. Now this time she said this in the most sexiest tone Harry had ever heard her in said, "Now its your turn." She threw him on his back quickly removing his shirt. Making patterns on his chest.

Harry brought his hands under her panties and gently toyed with her "sweet spot," this sent jolts of electricity through her body. Her arms, which she was propped upon on, gave out and she fell on Harry's body. Her naked breasts resting on his chest. She propped herself back up kissing Harry romantically, her tongue was much more wild than before. Harry found this extremely sexy and gave a moan of pleasure himself.

She had sat herself on his waistline and began to undo his belt, she did it easily and threw it aside lowering Harry's pants. Legs were spread across Harry's boxers, he then realized she is the best thing to ever happen to him. She lowered his pants and he attempted to caress her breasts again. She gripped his arms not letting him touch her, "As I said before it's your turn," she said just as sexily as she had done it before.

She lowered his hand into his boxers and began to stroke Harry's "companion" in a gentle fashion, becoming more and more rough. Until she had grasped it firmly and began to move up and down faster and faster until Harry let out a moan of pleasure in his throat. With her free hand she lowered his boxers now being able to see what she was doing, Harry had gritted his teeth for he felt his climax approaching. Sirius had once told him before, to always stay in control with women. So Harry resisted as hard as he could. The sensation subsiding now.

Ginny slowed down the pace removed her hand and gave him one last tease but this time with her tongue. Harry had hardly recognized this was the innocent Ginny he knew so long ago, now she was polishing his erected companion with her tongue.

She laid back down on him locking each other with a fierce kiss. Harry lowering his hands to her back slid off her panties and threw them aside. They now broke apart the embers of love danced in their eyes. He stood up both of them now admiring each other's naked self. Harry gazed at the wonder of Ginny's beauty. She was an angel, a goddess of love and beauty, and she was his. He gazed once more at her loveliness. She then opened her legs, and raising her hips to welcome Harry.

"Ginny I don't know if you're sure," Harry asked worriedly.

"I am sure," she said intimately. Craving to have Harry inside of her.

"I just don't want you to have any regrets," Harry said sill slightly unsure.

"Don't worry I love you, I won't," Ginny said extending here legs widening her welcome. Harry slowly eased his way into her. He grabbed her hips and moved his way fully inside of her. She gave a moan of absolute pleasure. Harry had known that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she was the one.

Harry continued his thrusting back and forth back and forth, with each thrust Ginny gave a louder more satisfactory groan then the last. Harry felt his climax returning he withdrew the feeling but yet again, this time much harder than the last.

All of a sudden Ginny started to go crazy with the moans and groans, Harry had realized he had remained in control he had successfully got her to climax before he. Now it was Harry's turn to experience the unimaginable, pleasurable sexual ecstasy they shared tonight. Harry had finished his climax, and removed himself, he laid down on Ginny naked self. Her breasts resting gently on Harry's chest. As his throbbing "partner" rest on her waistline. No throbbing had subsided, Ginny still felt as though she could turn Harry on as easily as he could her. Which she had proven herself triumphant. They kissed fiercely for a few more hours gently touching and caressing one another. Which they had craved for, for so long. But, tonight had proven it was worth the wait.

"I love you and I promise never to lose you again," Harry said reassuringly.

Ginny's whose heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's lay in his loving arms. "I love more than you will ever know," she breathed.

She kissed him gently on the lips on hand on his face, as he kissed her gently on the head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same around her waist. Both of them still remained naked the sensations of the night that had transpired had brought them both into a blissful sleep.

Chapter 9

The wedding

It was now 5 moths later Harry had moved in with Ginny, in America. Ron and Hermione were happier than ever. Recent news found out that Hermione was pregnant. Charlie and Angelica's wedding day drew closer. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were ecstatic that Ginny, had left Kevin had finally found love with Harry. Harry and Ginny did everything together they slept together, took walks together, they just couldn't get enough of each other. This was the first time Harry had entered a relationship this serious he was happy for himself and Ginny.

They were in the bedroom packing for the wedding they would be sleeping at the Burrow, this time Harry nor Ginny were a part of the wedding. They just came as loving and caring spectators.

As they arrived at the Burrow, having as much fun as always.

"So Harry," Ron asked. How many times have you done it with my sister."

"What," exclaimed Harry bewildered by the question.

"No seriously I want to know as her older brother," Ron asked more suspiciously this time.

"Well, let's just say enough to keep us satisfied," Harry said.

"Wait now it's your turn how many times have you and Hermione done it," Harry asked feeling obliged to know now.

"121 times," Ron said as though he had just stumped Harry.

Harry laughed, as did Ron. The reminder of the time spent at the Burrow was used to have fun and have the littlest care in the world.

The wedding day was here and Harry and Ginny, watched as the oldest Weasley exchanged vows. The ceremony was beautiful, and this time as Can You Feel The Love Tonight slowly began to play, Harry had someone to share this with, his prized possession, his love of his life, his wonderful girl, and soon to be his wife….

Please leave a comment regarding both #1 and #2 tell me if I should make a #3, or what I hope you liked it oh, and sorry for its length, I just think stories are better with lots and lots a back story. Before you jump right into the main plot. Please Comment good or bad and keep in mind that this was only my first fanfiction I have many more to come. Well if you like the way I do them, that is.


End file.
